Summer Olympics 2012!
by Mr.PineAppleFlayva
Summary: Ladies and Gentle-country, hold on to your jerseys because the Summer olympics is finally here! "Hey idiota, did you remember to pack the cheese?"
1. It's only the Beginning!

**The Opening Ceremony: It's only the beginning! **

It took four years in preparation for this moment. So many hours that could've been used for reading that new twilight book that America written, watching France's romantic and scandalous movies, listening to Korea's new hit songs, or even taking a spin in Italy's Sports Cars. But all that time, all that free time, away from doing boring paper work and attending those unnecessary world conference meetings, was spent preparing for what everyone knew as the Olympics~

The personified nations filed into their trains, on a one way ticket to the heart of London, where England was anticipating the upcoming competitions, as he was hosting this year's 2012 summer Olympics. Italy decided that this time he would sit next to his overly competitive brother and enjoy the ride all the way to the U.K.

He couldn't help but remind himself how he felt the last time he was on a train to the U.K, and how he managed to forget to bring his own cooking materials. It's a wonder how he even survived the last time he came to compete. But this time, he came prepared, armed in his sports jersey jacket and sweat pants, and a sack full of pasta noodles, sauces, and seasonings. He nodded to himself, yup, he was well prepared…

"Did you remember to bring the cheese?"

Italy's eyes widened in realization and his heart rate pumped up in anxiety. He searched through his green, white, and red sack, scouting for that plastic container of parmesan cheese that didn't seem to exist at the moment.

He slumped back into his seat as it was already too late to go back home and search around the house. His Italian civilians were already waving him good bye, throwing up confetti of the Italian flag colours, blowing horns and trumpets, and streamers flying in all directions as the train began to chug north.

He brought his hands to his forehead, giving himself a face-palm as he older brother scowled at him.

"You dumbass…" he seethed.

The Crowd in Germany was horrific. Germany had a hard time finding his way to the train, which was scheduled to leave at a moments notice.

"Fuck…" his brother, Gilbert (the ex-nation, also known as the awesome Prussia), growled. Germany had no idea why, but his brother wanted to tag along to see his brother compete this year. What made this year any special than the other years? Germany had absolutely no fucking clue, but he couldn't focus on that now, as train F-012 was about to depart in 10 seconds.

Using his attractive muscles, Germany hulled his albino brother and himself through the crowd and managed to hop on the second the train was about to leave. Nothing like good timing!

Prussia sat himself and his small pack next to the window at the right and Germany collapsed on the seat in front of his, panting.

"You'll vwear yourself out if you keep stressing." He mocked. Germany shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Vhatever bruder, Just don't lose your passport this time." He drawled, not in to the mood to talk.

Gilbert shrugged off his black, red and yellow striped jacket, as it was getting humid in there. "Oh shut up! That time, it was not my fault, that damned lady didn't give it back after checking me in!"

"Uh-huh..."

**Somewhere in Hungary…**

Hungary was having a particularly rough time. For some reason her train wasn't arriving on time. She couldn't afford to be late for her ride and lord knows she's been preparing herself over the past few years.

"Where is this damned train!" she cursed to herself. It's already been half an hour and there were no more scheduled trains leaving for the U.K. until a week into the Olympics. She seriously needed a better method of transportation.

**Tokyo's airport…**

Japan sat himself on the plane with his fellow Japanese civilians, preparing for a long connected flight to America, where he will then go to New York and ride with America in his plane all the way to Great Britain. He sighed at the thought of sitting for about seven hours going across from one continent to the next with that loud mouth. It almost made him queasy…speaking of which, he hated flying for that exact reason…

**Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean; three hours away from landing in California…**

"AIYAH!" the short, Chinese nation yelped. Once again, the plane hit turbulence and the suit cases from the shelves above him opened up and slipped a particularly heavy bag on his foot.

Hong-kong casually looked beside him and raised his brow, "What seems to be the matter?"

China seethed in despair as he felt his big toe throb, "Ah, that stupid bag!" he shouted. Taiwan and Vietnam glanced back at their ex brother, "China, keep it down why don't you!" Taiwan shouted back.

China looked annoyed, being scolded by his sister-figure, "Don't sass me woman! Remember I let you on this plane because you missed your flight! So did you Vietnam!"

Vietnam shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't say anything, but seriously, keep it down back there, I'm getting a headache from you all."

Hong-Kong glanced between his bickering siblings before stretching back into his comfortable position and plugging his IPod back into his ear, rocking away with some hit songs that South Korea released. _"Gee -Gee -Gee -Gee, baby baby baby~ "_

In total with all the traveling, it took about the whole day for all the nations around the world to make it in time to go to their respective rooms, unpack their things, get dressed, and walk back out of the grand hotel they were sharing and have England drive them all the way to the stadium where they were to sit back and watch the show. Unfortunately, no one was in the mood to really mingle. Coincidently, almost everyone had a bad flight or ride to the U.K., almost as if that today was marked as an unlucky day. China gotten out of the limo with a limp, he guessed that the incident on the plane severed his toe more than he expected. Vash and his younger sibling Lili both looked a bit pale, as they were susceptible to motion sickness. Germany had popped in a couple pain killers to ease his chronic headaches (Prussia making it no better for him). Even cheerful, young Italy seemed to be in the dumps, as he was sporting a small frown upon his face (Knowing that he'd eventually have to eat _something_…sooner or later.)

"Ok everyone, your assigned seats are waiting inside, just show the security guard over there your I.D., and he'll let you all in! I have to go; I have a show to run. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the United Kingdom, England at your service." The Englishmen bowed, all the excitement was getting to his head. He absolutely couldn't wait until the show started.

Romano smirked, "oh yea, then can we have some pasta?" crossing his arms. England chuckled, "I'm sorry, but the Italian pubs are miles away from here."

Romano and Feliciano (Yes, even he) growled, "Bastardo.", and then made their way inside.

America laughed obnoxiously, "Ha-ha! At least I made sure to install a McDonalds somewhere close by!" Japan rolled his dull, black eyes, "Will you be quite, I still feel queasy from the ride here…"

Australia frowned, "Yea, Who'd want to eat that garbage!"

"Who asked you, Down Under!"

"What did you call me?"

"America, please be nice…"

"Aw c'mon Canada, this guy is askin' for it!"

"Mon Diu, Canada, when did you get here?"

"I was here the whole time...Maple leaf…"

"Oi, guys the ceremony started!"

"Huh?" all the nations chorused in unison. Suddenly the sweet sound of a child's angelic voice erupted from the arena. From the screen above, all of them could see a familiar boy with sandy brown hair and considerably thick eyebrows standing amongst a crowd of children, dressed in a long sleeve yellow shirt.

"Is that Sea land?"

With a closer look at the child, Finland smiled, "Yep, that's him alright. Who'd of thought he would have the voice of an angel?"

"_Thy choicest gifts in store,_

_On her be pleased to pour,_

_Long may she reign!_

_May she defend our laws,_

_And ever give us cause,_

_To sing with heart and voice,_

_God save the Queen!"_

As he bowed to the crowd, the nations from outside cheered him on. "Yea, YOU GO SEA LAND!" Finland laughed. The boy was shown waving back at the camera, blowing kisses towards the audience and catching roses tossed towards him, cherishing the great amount of attention. England shook his head_, poor boy…_

They all sat for three straight hours, staring awe at the show that was put out for them. Personally, many of them didn't know how England was ever going to top China's Opening ceremony that just blew everyone's mind, but with all that it was worth, England done a pretty fair job in entertaining his guests, only problem was the fumes that came with the act, which was bothering some people, but other than that, it was amazing.

Then out of nowhere, everyone leaned forward to see England's Queen Jump out the helicopter with James Bond's theme. America was laughing, not believing what he was seeing. Prussia on the other hand almost dropped his can of beer, seeing the old woman fly around the air like some top secret spy in a peach gown.

It was a safe landing for her, as she and her company landed amongst the crowd of Brits, cheering her on and she took a seat and enjoyed the rest of the show. Then after a few rock bands, lively dances, a Mr. Bean, and a gigantic balloon baby later, it was about time for the Nations to get up and represent themselves, as competitors for the Summer Olympics of 2012.

"C'mon Germany! The Crowd awaits us!" the cheery Italian skipped with his tri-coloured flag waving behind him. Germany followed in suit, with his tri-coloured flag gripped in his hands. Looking out, he could feel that this championship was going to be an interesting one, noticing how everyone was already in a some-what foul mood. Romano followed in-tow, with Spain at his heel, chattering about how he wasn't ready for this year's games. For once, Romano felt the same. He didn't exactly have time to train with all that's been happening at his home. Spain felt bad for him, knowing that a civil war in Sicily was at brink and Romano wasn't in such a mood to be participating with the games. He even felt a little sorry for winning the Cup against his team after the Younger brother fought so hard to win against His best friend Germany. But alls fair in love and Sports right?

"Hey bastardo, will you rub my feet after this? My back is killing me." He pouted. Spain frowned a bit. He hated it when Romano wasn't feeling well, particularly in situations that they're in. "Of course, Romanito, anything you want." Romano rolled his eyes at the pet name, but uttered his thank you, which didn't go past him.

Greece and Japan met up with one another before they were being called to walk around the stadium. Greece had to admit, he missed seeing his Asian friend, as he hadn't had any contact with him for almost a decade. He heard about the earthquake on the news and the nuclear pollution, as he doubted that Japan would be fit for this year's games, but his instincts proved him wrong, as he looked healthier than ever.

"So, I hear you're a great Gymnast Jap." America butted in between Greece and Japan, rudely shoving away the Greek. The Asian island glanced over his shoulder worriedly, then back up at the boastful American. He nodded meekly, "I guess, if that's what everyone says. Russia is also good too, and so is China." He informed, seeing if he can bore the American with information he obviously already knew.

Alfred nodded, "Well yea, I already knew that, but a small man like you couldn't possibly be able to flip around in the air. Where's the muscle?" He teased. Japan, on the other hand, was becoming quite annoyed, "You'll find out soon enough_, America_." And with that, he turned back around to walk the rest of the way with the Greek he temporarily left behind. America scoffed, _what's his problem, I was only trying to make conversation._

The representation took the next two hours, calling out countries from the Americas, land masses surrounded by water, all the way around Europe, Into Africa, Blowing over Asia, and finally, back around. Every country wore what their people made for them, and they all sported their flags in great pride, jogging around the infamous track with glee.

"This is going to be an interesting few weeks." England gloated, talking to himself. Not too far away, he spotted his favorite man waving towards him. "Oh why Mr. Bean, how do you do?"

The strange man gave him a funny look, only then that he realized that something happened, and it probably had something to do with him.

"What is it?" He inquired. The Middle aged man thrashed his arms violently, obviously trying to communicate with him somehow. Too bad that the Great British personification was too dense to figure out what he was trying to say.

Then he suddenly felt a sudden waft of air brush against his behind, which made him jump. The Spectators watched with wide eyes how England had his trousers hooked onto one of the chains that helped move the rings in midair, and now he himself was airborne!

"HELP!" he hollered, not that anyone could really help him at the moment…


	2. Randomness is the key to absurbity!

**Summer Olympics 2012!-By Paperz Mate**

**Randomness is the key to absurbity**

After the extravagant show, all the countries filed out the ceremonial arena and met again by the back, where they were to be picked up and driven to England's house near the Buckingham Palace. Since Japan had been encountered by the American nation, Greece noticed that he hasn't been the same. All throughout the Ceremony, Japan sported a small scowl on his face, and that really bothered him. Whatever happened to the shy, cute, and incredibly patient nation or _person_ rather, that Greece felt so attracted too?

While waiting outside, the atmosphere grew quite chilly, and Romano despised the cold. He sort of missed his warm, _summery, _sunny climate back at his home, not England's sappy excuse for great weather. Hell, if he were to be competing tomorrow, first thing in the morning in the swimming, he might as well forfeit, but he and his Italian pride wouldn't stand for that, now would it?

"Oi, Romano!" Spain jogged up to him, in his red and yellow, Spanish coloured suit. Romano sighed, "Si, bastard?" Spain flashed a quick smile at him, and then came to hug him from behind, "You're cold mi amigo?" For once, Romano was glad that Spain actually paid attention to his well being, because he was in fact very cold. Romano blushed, "Si."

Spain chuckled, "I can tell, you were standing there so stiff, so I thought, why not come and warm you up!" Romano blushed heavily at the simple thought of him helping his well-being.

"Ohh~ a hug fest! Let me join!"South Korea came out of nowhere and glomped the two from behind, more so grabbing Spain's non-existent breasts. The Spaniard twitched at the inappropriate display of affection. "Umm…Senor Korea, will you please remove your pale hands from me. This is Lovi's hug, not yours." He denied politely as he could. South Korea peeled his arms around from him then pouted, "Aww, well that's okay, I like China's and Japan's breasts better. Yours is too hard for me, I like 'em soft." He smirked. Spain's eye twitched, more so in an irritating way. Romano silently snickered, despite the fact that the Asian just tried to molest his best friend. "Well, well, Espagna, See how I feel some of the time?"

Spain scoffed, "Mio Dio, I don't know whose worse, Him or France!" A look of Irritation crossed his face, and as much as Romano liked to see a look of annoyance on his friend, he couldn't help but sympathize with him.

In the dense crowd, the two could hear a shriek from someone, someone who has been abducted by someone no other than…

"YOU DAMN IMBECILE, UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!" All Romano could see was a short Japanese man tackled to the ground by the Korean man that was just here not even a minute ago harassing them.

"Aww, Hyung, Don't you love me?" Japan sighed, "I do, but not this way, it's indecent!" Japan continued to pry himself away from the clingy Korean, but no avail.

"Ugh, I give up."

"YAY, DOGGY PILE ON JAPAN!" America jumped into the air and landed on Korea's back, tackling them both to the ground. Soon, everyone followed in suit, even stingy Germany. Austria and Denmark stood back, along with Romano and Spain who were just dumbfounded by the situation alone.

"This'll be an interesting few weeks…"

"Indeed."

Just then, England pulled over in the parking lot with the limos, he couldn't afford to have his friends ride in the overcrowded double Decker buses, besides, they were his guests, no?

When he walked out the driver's seat, he didn't expect the large mass of bodies piled on the side of the road, what the hell?

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" he hollered. In a moment's notice, all the nations stopped squirming then one by one then they each hopped off from one another, until it was just Japan sprawled out on the floor with Korea's face stuffed in his tiny ass. If it was even possible, Japan's blush of pure rage could rival the likes of Romano.

"Oh…well" The Englishman fumbled. Everyone slowly backed away, making their leave to their mode of transportation awaiting them.

"Korea…" Japan growled. The younger nation carefully lifted himself off the Asian. Japan didn't even look at him, but Korea can sense that he was in deep trouble…

* * *

It didn't take long before they reached to England's Mansion, which was decked out with various types of flowers, and trees cut into various figures, trailing up the front steps.

"Ahh, I see that you have taken my suggestion to heart. I told you blue would be a good colour." France commented, letting his hand graze the balcony railings.

England chuckled, "I'll let that one slide Frog. But I must say, you do have a good sense in décor." France laughed, "Ohohoho~ but of course!"

England held the door open for his guests, when an unexpected visitor was waiting for them in the dining room.

"Good Evening fellow nations" the queen greeted, seated gracefully at the end of the fairly large dining hall.

The nations felt bashful in her presence, having hoping to just relax after the long day of traveling and the fatigue was getting to some of them, especially some of the Asian nations as they could feel the jet lag wearing down on them.

After the running around the track, some of them were fairly sweaty and they wanted so badly to have a bath, but it seems that the favor was not on their side, and Romano was really hoping on getting that foot massage from Spain, after all, he owed him.

"Good Evening My Queen!" England smiled, bowing in place. Everyone one seemed to follow in suit, except for a particular American nation that just stood there dumbfounded, until China stepped on his toe and brought his head down forcefully. "AH, THE FUCK CHINA!"

"Shut it!" the Chinese man hissed.

For once, America felt out of balance and out of place…so not awesome.

Apparently, England had prepared a meal for his boss and the other nations coming into his territory, only that he hadn't expected for everyone else to be so out of character. No one really ate his food, except for Sea Land, and Turkey (Whom was suffering from allergies that night), and America insulted him, saying that his show sucked, in comparison the Opening ceremony in Beijing 2008. China had no problems into taking that as a complement…and well, the dinner ended up like how the world conference meeting ends up…only with food plastered to the ceiling and what not.

Luckily, Germany and Prussia already consumed their potatoes (which was the only thing that wasn't in anyway scorched, saturated in oil, or just inedible.) before France sling-shot his overly baked and dried chicken across the table, attempting to hit England, but ended up hitting Romano instead, which in turn had him launching a barrel of tomatoes back in his direction. And that's how all 61 nations ended up cleaning the dining hall and the Queen marching out of England's house in a flustered manner.

* * *

"But Romano, you didn't have to throw the tomatoes, you wasted so many, now what do we have to eat!" the Spaniard scolded. Personally, Romano wasn't in the mood (Nor is he ever) to put up with anyone's complaining. _Its one thing to annoyed on a daily bases, but it's another to have a burnt piece of chicken blurring your vision by a cheesy French bastard! _

Spain and Romano went to their room to get rid of the smell of burnt crumpets and overly spiced fished along with pieces of salad soaked in dressing that somehow ended up in their shorts (courtesy of the Netherlands) .

As much as Romano loved traveling to places for competing purposes, he hated it when events turn out this way. Only in England has their brawl gotten them so low that they started a food fight…hell, He knew the third world countries didn't appreciate it, since some were experiencing famines and what not, which just made Romano feel even worse about the fact that he wasted all his tomatoes (one of the only edible things in here) on those damned, ungrateful bastards!

Oh, they were going to get it, whether it be from sports being watched on national television or his Italian rath that showed behind the scenes…

OPERATION: SABOTAGE THE CHEESE SCONE BASTARD -IN PROGRESS

"Ehh, romano? Why are you laughing and smiling like that? I mean, I don't mind when my buddy laughs and smiles, but it's beginning to creep me out…"

Romano quickly recovered his devilish smirk, "Oh, It's nothing, just a thought." He put lightly, and then quickly scampered into the bathroom with a change of clothes and toiletries.

Spain sighed and lied down on the couch, flicking through the TV stations until he ran into the news, listening to the news reporter relay the gossip about the opening ceremony then the camera zoomed in on a figure flailing around in mid air by his belt buckle, obviously freaking out as he swished around, screaming for help.

Spain chuckled, "Oh, poor England…he deserved it though…pfft!"


End file.
